Tragedy of Love
by ichaichatactics
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu kapan dan di mana sebuah tragedi bisa tejadi. Jadi, jalanilah hidup ini dengan sebaik mungkin. \warning inside.
Ohayou minna.!

Nih saya buatkan fic one-shoot.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Yosh..! Langsung aja. ^^

" Tragedy of Love "

Disclaimer :

Saya tidak pernah mengklaim apapun dalam anime Naruto maupun Highschool DxD.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Kreator :

Ichaichatactics.

Pair :

Naruto. U x Asia. A

Genre :

Drama, Romance, Tragedy.

Warning :

Fic ini memiliki berbagai macam kekurangan dalam hal penulisan maupun ide ceritanya.

~Don't Like.? Don't Read.~

If You Read This Fanfiction,

Please Review.!

Note : Mungkin cerita ini agak aneh, jadi saya harap kalian bisa terhibur.

.

.

.

"TUNGGUUU..!" aku berteriak, 'menyemaraki' pagi yang cerah dan indah ini. Sungguh tak etis memang bila berteriak di tengah keramaian penduduk kota yang mungkin akan memulai aktifitas mereka di pagi hari seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari pada aku ketinggalan bus seperti kemarin dan terlambat masuk kelas, lalu berakhir dengan berdiri di koridor depan kelas.

Aku berlari menuju halte pemberhentian bus dengan tergesa gesa. Tampak olehku, bus yang baru saja tiba sekarang akan meninggalkan halte. Keempat roda kendaraan tersebut berputar dengan sangat pelan, bagaikan efek slow motion, berikut dengan laju lariku yang semakin kumaksimalkan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian efek slow motion barusan langsung menghilang dan bus tersebut telah meninggalkan halte.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian bus tadi, barulah aku sampai di halte pemberhentian bus. Nafasku terengah engah, aku menunduk, menaruh kedua tanganku di lutut. Sampai hampir satu menit lamanya bagiku untuk mengatur kembali nafasku yang terengah. Aku kembali berdiri tegak setelahnya.

Kulihat arloji yang terpampang di tangan kiriku. Pukul delapan lewat tujuh belas menit. Terlalu pagi memang bagi seseorang yang tak memiliki aktifitas dipagi hari. Tapi bagiku, pukul delapan pagi saja seperti setengah hari sudah terlewatkan. Tentu saja itu berlaku untuk semua siswa di sekolahku.

"Sial. Kalau begini, aku bisa dihukum Arima-sensei lagi." kalian tahu Arima-sensei.? Ah, pasti tidak yah. Biar kuberitahu, Arima-sensei adalah sensei yang paling tegas dan menjadi teladan bagi semua sensei di sekolahku. Biar menjadi teladan bagi rekan kerjanya, tapi bagi setiap murid sepertiku, Arima-sensei adalah momok yang paling menakutkan yang ada di sekolah.

Kulirik lagi arloji di tanganku, ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit. Ugh..kira kira berapa lama lagi bus selanjutnya tiba. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa dihukum sampai istirahat makan siang.

Aku semakin gelisah ketika sudah hampir lima menit menunggu. Dan juga aku menyadari bahwa sudah banyak orang yang menunggu di halte. Dan kau tahu.? Mereka menatapku aneh. Sudah cukup kesabaranku terkuras demi menunggu bus, dan mereka malah menyulut api pada genangan minyak.

Hampir semenit lamanya aku menyadari bahwa orang di sekitarku masih menatapku aneh. Oke, semenit yang lalu mungkin aku masih mempunyai cadangan kesabaran di hatiku. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya aku harus memukul seseorang demi meringankan emosiku.

TIIN. TIIN.

ZUUU.. SSSHHHH..

Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada orang orang ini. Pasalnya, ketika aku hendak berdiri dan melampiaskan 'beban' ku, bus yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba. Terpaksa, dengan helaan nafas aku mengilangkan semua emosiku yang sudah berkecamuk dan melangkah memasuki bus. Tentu saja diikuti orang orang yang sempat membuatku hampir kalap.

Aku memasuki bus, dan duduk dengan tenang. Yah mungkin cukup tenang jika dilihat orang lain. Padahal sebenarnya aku berharap semoga Arima-sensei tidak mengajar di kelasku. Mungkin dengan alasan sakit. Bukannya aku mendoakan Arima-sensei yang tidak tidak, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti berpikir hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku saat ini.

Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku malah menceritakan tentang senseiku, sementara aku belum memberitahu siapa diriku. Oke, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa kelas tiga di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang ada di kota Tokyo, Jepang. Aku merupakan anak pertama dan satu satunya dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ugh sialan, gara gara memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian, aku jadi teringat kembali pada kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Oke, stop. Jangan bertanya apa penyebab meninggalnya kedua orang tuaku. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang mereka naiki saat akan pergi ke Kyoto, untuk membesuk nenekku yang sedang sakit. Dan apakah kalian tahu.? Nenekku juga meninggal beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu.

Baiklah, cukup. Aku tak akan bersedih karena mengenang kejadian yang merenggut nyawa keluargaku. Hiks..aku masih hiks..te..tegar.

:

~ **ICHAICHATACTICS Present.** ~

:

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan aku sudah keluar dari bus setelah tiba di halte yang dekat dengan sekolahku. Jaraknya tak jauh, hanya sekitar seratus meter. Dan aku segera berlari.

Percaya atau tidak, kemampuan seoarang manusia akan sangat maksimal jika dalam keadaan tertentu. Contohnya saja jika sudah terlambat ke sekolah. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya dengan kondisiku yang sekarang. Percaya atau tidak, tapi aku baru saja berlari sejauh seratus meter hanya dalam waktu SEPULUH DETIK.!

Aku tiba di depan gerbang dengan nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokanku, dan menunduk. Ugh..rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas lagi setelah berlari secepat itu. Baru kali ini aku berlari segila itu. Yah, kecepatan yang sangat tidak masuk akal untuk seorang pelajar biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa juga.

Ah masa bodoh tentang kejadian barusan. Segera setelah aku mengatur nafasku, aku langsung menuju pintu gerbang. Sampai sedetik kemudian, kusadari bahwa gerbang besar nan kokoh itu sudah TERTUTUP.!

Kulirik lagi arloji di tanganku, dan menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat puluh menit. Kalau begini, satu satunya jalan adalah 'di situ', pikirku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari lagi menuju tempat 'darurat' itu.

Cuma butuh waktu tak sampai setengah menit bagiku untuk mencapai tempat ini. Di depanku sekarang berdiri tembok setinggi dua setengah meteran. Dan ada batu yang lumayan besar di bawahnya, yang sengaja kupersiapkan untuk keadaan 'darurat' seperti sekarang.

Ku injak batu yang lumayan besar itu, agar aku bisa menggapai bagian atas tembok. Menarik nafas sejenak, lalu aku melompat sekuat tenaga dan menaiki tembok itu, lalu melompat turun ke sisi tembok yang satunya.

Mungkin tindakanku ini kurang pantas, atau tidak boleh ditiru. Yah, melomati tembok sekolah bukanlah tindakan yang patut dicontoh, bukan.? Tapi terserah apa pendapat kalian, karena aku melompati tembok untuk masuk ke sekolah, bukan untuk keluar dari sekolah yang berarti membolos. Itu juga kulakukan jika dalam keadaan terpaksa.

:

~ **TRAGEDY of LOVE** ~

:

"Haaahh..." kuhelakan nafasku perlahan, karena masih merasa sedikit lelah. Sekarang aku tengah berada di tempat yang mainstream bagi tokoh utama dalam sebuah cerita, atap sekolah.

Ceritanya lumayan panjang sampai aku berakhir di tempat ini. Semua masih dalam kondisi baik setelah aku melompat turun memasuki area sekolah. Dan tak ingin berlama lama, aku langsung memasuki gedung sekolah dan melewati lorong lorong di gedung sekolahku dengan sedikit mengendap endap tentunya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang menjadi awal permasalahannya.? Ketika aku tiba di depan ruang kelasku, hanya terdengar suara tegas dari seorang pria yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Yup, itu adalah Arima-sensei. Dan aku yakin kalau kalian berada di posisiku, kalian pasti merasa dilema apakah ingin masuk ke kelas atau tidak. Setelah satu menit berpikir, akhirnya aku berhasil mengambil keputusan. Naas bin sial nya, ketika akan kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan masuk ke kelas, sebuah jeritan mengejutkanku. Aku sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Itu adalah suara Sona Sitri, sang ketua Osis. 'Hoi Uzumaki.! Mau membolos lagi.?' begitu katanya. Dan setelahnya terjadi aksi kejar kejaran, hingga aku berakhir di sini.

Bangkit dari posisiku yang sebelumnya duduk sambil bersandar, kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini.

:

 **SEBUAH PERTEMUAN YANG SUDAH DITAKDIRKAN...**

:

Sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat. Aku juga sudah bebas dari kejaran Sona, sang ketua Osis. Kulangkahkan kakiku demi menjauh dari kerimunan orang setelah membeli sebungkus roti dan satu minuman kaleng. Oh, jangan bertanya kenapa aku hendak pergi dari sana. Tentu saja jawabannya aku akan kehilangan selera makanku jika masih berada di kerumunan orang tersebut. Jadi, yah seperti itulah.

Masih melangkahkan kaki, kuabaikan hiruk pikuk orang orang di sekitarku. Dan sekarang, tujuanku hanya satu, dimana aku bisa mendapat ketenangan di tempat bernama sekolah ini. Dan biar kutebak, kita pasti sependapat jika tempat itu adalah taman belakang sekolah. Yup, taman belakang, tempat paling mainstreem dalam sebuah fiksi dimana sang tokoh utamanya bertemu dengan sang gadis, dan terjadi scene yang berbau romantis. Ugh..andai yang seperti itu terjadi padaku. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Karena aku sendiri masih... bahasa kerennya sih single. Oke, abaikan fakta absurb tadi.

Dan seperti yang kalian duga, taman belakang di sekolahku memang sepi. Sangat jarang ada murid yang pergi ke sini. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan satu atau dua murid suka kemari, diriku sebagai contohnya.

Duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, kemudian kuletakkan kaleng minumanku di samping tubuhku lalu kubuka bungkus roti milikku kemudian memakannya dengan tenang.

Tak butuh terlalu lama bagiku untuk menghabiskan sebungkus roti dan sekaleng minuman. Dan sebagai siswa yang baik, aku harus membuang sampah sisa makananku pada tempat sampah. Nah, tindakanku kali ini patut dicontoh.

Beranjak dari posisiku yang sebelumnya duduk, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana benda yang bernama tong sampah berada.

Ah, itu dia benda yang kucari. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju benda itu, lalu kubuang sampah bekas makananku. Setelahnya, kembali aku menuju tempatku sebelumnya. Sempat kulihat sekeliling, dan ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berada di tempat ini.

Dan pada saat itu juga pandanganku tertuju pada sosok itu, sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang sama sepertiku sedang duduk sembari memakan bento miliknya. Dia duduk membelakangiku. Walaupun begitu, aku sudah bisa tahu siapa dia. Dan tanpa kusadari aku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

Namanya Asia Argento, salah satu siswi yang sekelas denganku. Dan dia adalah pribadi yang baik. Dia cantik, baik, ramah, serta lemah lembut. Dan sungguh, pribadinya yang seperti itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Yah, aku memang memiliki perasaan tersembunyi padanya. Perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan selama ini sebelum mengenalnya, perasaan CINTA.

"Ohayou, Asia-chan." aku menyapanya sembari melangkah mendekat padanya. Dan dia menoleh, lalu balik menyapaku. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun." katanya.

:

 **...YANG MERUPAKAN AWAL DARI SEBUAH KEJADIAN...**

:

Aku mendekat, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Lalu diam diam aku meliriknya yang sedang merapikan wadah bentonya. Sudah sering kulihat wajah itu, tapi entah mengapa kali ini terlihat berbeda. Ah, mungkin hanya firasatku saja.

Setelahnya aku sadari kalau dia sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dia menoleh ke arahku, dan setelahnya kami saling bertatapan sampai dia membuka suaranya, bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa tadi kamu membolos pelajaran Arima-sensei, Naruto-kun.?" dengan suara indahnya, dia bertanya padaku. Memang sering dia menanyakan hal yang sama, dan setiap dia bertanya seperti itu aku merasa sangat senang. Yah, senang karena aku merasa diperhatikan olehnya, orang yang aku cintai. Dan itu membuatku merasa senang.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa.?" dia bertanya lagi dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Itu membuatku terkejut, dan aku langsung sadar dari lamunaku barusan.

"Ah iya. Hmmm..bagaimana yah menjelaskannya." mungkin yang kukatakan barusan bukan sebuah jawaban. Karena aku yakin Asia-chan pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

Setelahnya dia hanya mengela nafasnya. "Hahh.. Kamu selalu saja seperti itu, Naruto-kun." dan aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku selalu terlambat bangun setiap pulang kerja terlalu malam." oh, mungkin aku lupa memberitahu kalian satu hal. Yah, aku memang kerja part time di sebuah kedai kopi. Lumayanlah, untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku.

"Sepertinya kamu harus cepat cepat punya istri, Naruto-kun. Agar ada yang membangunkanmu setiap hari. Hihihihihi..." lalu dia tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu apa kamu mau menjadi istriku.?" oke, mungkin aku akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Kusadari dia sedikit terkejut kala mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, dan aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam. Lalu kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku dengan sebisa mungkin agar terdengar seperti bercanda. "Bagaimana, apa kamu mau menjadi istriku.?"

Dia tersenyum, "Nanti aku akan sangat kerepotan jika menjadi istrimu, Naruto-kun." setelahnya dia mencubit lenganku dan kami tertawa bersama.

:

 **...YANG BERUJUNG PADA MAUT...**

:

"Umm,, Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang." dengan suaranya yang begitu indah di telingaku, dia Asia bertanya sembari beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Ah, seperti biasa, dia selalu bisa menyita perhatianku bahkan hanya dengan suaranya saja. "Ah, begitu yah. Baiklah, ayo.!" belum juga Asia melangkah, aku berdiri kemudian berseru. Kami beranjak meninggalkan taman dengan langkah yang santai.

Hah,, aku sedikit bingung. Entah ini pemikiranku saja, atau ini memang kenyataan. Setiap kali aku kalut akan kebahagiaan, waktu terasa sangat singkat. Yah contohnya tadi. Ketika bertemu, berbicara dan bercanda bersama Asia, aku merasa bahagia, dan bersamaan dengan itu waktu terasa lebih cepat bagiku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, walau hanya satu detik aku bersama Asia, aku merasa sangat senang. Dan kuharap aku bisa terus bersamanya.

Hening. Kami berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas dengan keheningan yang mendominasi. Dan sungguh, aku sangat tidak suka suasana hening seperti ini. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Apa lagi saat bersama Asia.

"Umm,,, Asia-chan.!?" aku mencoba menghilangkan keheningan di antara kami.

Dia menoleh, menatapku. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun.?" dia merespon dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Yah,, respon yang wajar sih. Untuk beberapa saat, sambil berjalan dia mentapku. Entah kenapa aku bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Aneh memang, mengingat aku yang biasanya selalu mendominasi pembicaraan malah bingung mau bicara apa. Sejak bertemu dengannya tadi di taman, entah mengapa ada semacam perasaan gelisah di hatiku.

"Naruto-kun.?!" dia berhenti di depanku, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuatku tersadar dari pemikiran barusan.

"Umm,, sepulang sekolah nanti, ikut aku ya Asia-chan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ekspresi bingung nampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Mau bicara apa.? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja.?" dia mendesakku untuk bicara sekarang, dan aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Umm,, soal it.."

~KKRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGG..!~

Belum juga selesai bicara, terdengar suara yang sangat berisik. Itu bukan bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat. Itu adalah suara alarm pertanda bahaya.

Kenapa tiba tiba ada peringatan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi.

Setelah terdengar suara peringatan tadi, suasana di sekeliling kami, mungkin seluruh sekolah menjadi sangat panik. Di tengah kepanikan yang memuakkan ini, sempat kulirik Asia yang berada di depanku. Awalnya dia terlihat sangat terkejut, lalu kepanikan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"A..ada apa i..ini, Naruto-kun.." dari suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan, aku tahu kalau dia sangat panik.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dalam kondisi darurat. Ayo kita pergi, Asia-chan.!" aku berseru, lalu tanpa basa basi lagi, kutarik Asia agar mengikutiku.

Kami berjalan dengan tergesah. Tidak, kami bahkan hampir berlari. Masih menggenggam tangannya, kami berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tapi ini kondisi darurat. Pastilah telah terjadi hal yang buruk di sekolah ini sampai pihak sekolah membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya.

Menyusuri lorong demi lorong, aku mencoba untuk secepat mungkin keluar dari gedung sekolah ini. Kurasakan tarikan di tanganku semakin berat. Kulirik ke belakang, kulihat kondisi Asia yang tampak kelelahan. Kuhentikan langkahku, dan kulepas genggaman tanganku padanya, lalu berbalik.

"Kamu masih kuat, Asia-chan.? Sedikit lagi kita sampai di pintu utama gedung sekolah ini." Asia nampak mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Tak ada waktu lagi. Walaupun kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ada bahaya apa, tapi lebih baik kami menyelamatkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Segera kutarik lagi Asia setelah dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal sebelumnya. Kami harus cepat, apapun yang tejadi kami harus segera keluar dari gedung ini. Di area sakitar tempat kami terasa sepi. Mungkin sebagian basar penghuni sekolah ini sudah berevakuasi. Aku,- kami harus cepat.!

DHORR.! DHOOR.! DHOOR.!

Terdengar beberapa kali suara tembakan dari arah belakan kami. Dan dari suara itu, aku sadar, mungkin sekolah ini sedang diserang segerombolan teroris atau apalah. Yang pasti ini buruk.

Semakin kumaksimalkan langkahku, dan Asia masih di belakangku, mencoba menyamai kecepatanku. "Ini buruk. Kita harus cepat, Asia-chan." oke, mungkin sekarang rasa panikku mulai memuncak. Bagaimana tidak, aku dapat merasakan langkah Asia yang semakin melambat. Sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan lagi. Sial.!

Masih berlari, dapat kulihat di depanku ada pertigaan. Dan setelah mengambil rute lurus, ada satu tikungan sebelum kami sampai di pintu utama gedung sekolah ini. Kami harus ce..-

DHOOR.! DHOOR.!

Sialnya, saat posisi kami tepat di pertigaan, ada segerombol orang dengan senjata api di tangan mereka masing masing. Jumlah mereka ada empat orang, dan sekilas dapat kulihat wajah mereka yang menyeringai setan. Ini gawat, dan semakin kueratkan pegangan tanganku pada tangan Asia sembari menariknya agar berlari lebih cepat.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat, Asia-chan. Sedikit lagi kita sampai di pintu utama gedung ini.!" aku menoleh ke arahnya sejenak dan berseru tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

"I..iy..iya, Naru..to-kun." ucapannya terputus putus. Aku sadar bahwa Asia sudah mendekati batasannya. Tapi tinggal sedikit lagi kami bisa keluar.

Kusadari kalau empat orang bersenjata itu mengerjar kami, dan sesekali mereka menembakkan senjatanya ke arah kami. Tapi entah karena beruntung atau memang mereka bodoh dalam membidik, semua tembakan mereka tidak mengenai kami.

Ugh..,, entah mengapa lorong ini sekarang terasa sangat jauh. Sedangkan empat orang tadi masih mengejar kami dan sesekali masih menembaki kami. "Ayo cepat, Asia-chan. Kita pasti bisa selamat." aku mencoba menyemangati.

"Aahhh..?!" terdengar suara jeritan dari belakangku, dan aku menyadari bahwa itu suara Asia. Sial. Mungkin Asia terkena tembakan orang orang itu. Kemudian aku berhenti berlari, dan berbalik menghadap Asia yang sekarang terjatuh. Sial, beraninya mereka. Jika saja mereka tidak membawa senjata api, akan kuhabisi mereka hingga babak belur.

Aku sedikit menunduk, dan mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri. "Asia-chan, kamu tak apa.? Ayo kita harus cepat." aku menanyakan kondisinya dengan panik, walaupun aku tahu kalau kondisi Asia sedang buruk.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Lebih baik kamu cepat lari." tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu darimu, Asia-chan. Untuk apa aku selamat jika aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu juga. Jika kamu ingin menyerah di sini, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak, Asia-chan. Aku akan tetap di sampi..-"

DHOOR.!

"Aarrghh.!" sial, mereka berhasil mengejar kami. Dan salah satu dari mereka juga menembak lengan kananku. Darah bercucuran dari bekas tembakan di lengan kananku, dan aku jatuh terduduk.

"Na..NARUTO-KUN..!" Asia menjerit memanggil namaku. Kulirik dia, nampak tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Setitik air mulai keluar dari kedua matanya, dan tatapannya sayu ke arahku.

Sialan mereka.! Beraninya memakai senjata. Dasar pengecut. Aku hanya mampu menyumpahi mereka dalam hati. Karena aku sadar dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Mencoba berdiri dengan tangan kiri sebagai penopang, tubuhku sedikit bergetar karena rasa sakit di lengan kananku. Kuabaikan saja rasa sakit ini, dan akhirnya aku bisa berdiri dengan susah payah. Kulihat mereka berempat berjalan santai ke arah kami. Dan apa itu.? Mereka tersenyum. Tidak, mereka tertawa layaknya seorang psikopat. Atau mungkin mereka memang psikopat. Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

Asia masih terduduk di posisinya semula, nampak ia sangat kesakitan. Aku melangkah pelan menuju Asia, sambil menekan luka di lengan kananku agar tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Asia-cha..- Awas.!" aku langsung mendorong paksa tubuh Asia, ketika kulihat salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan senjatanya pada Asia sambil tertawa gila dan berkata, **MATI.!**

DHOOR.!

"Uugghh.." Asia selamat, dan punggungku terkena tembakannya. Aku dapat mendengar Asia yang menjerit ketika aku tertembak, dan tangisannya mulai pecah. HAH.. Orang orang ini sudah keterlaluan.!

Walau dengan susah payah, aku masih bisa berdiri. Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus melawan. Walau aku sadar jika perlawananku akan sia sia.

"SIALAN, KALIAN..!?" aku berteriak, lalu merangsek maju. Naasnya, belum dua langkan aku mendejati mereka, amunisi dari senjata orang itu menembus kakiku. Alhasil aku kembali jatuh terduduk.

"NARUTO-KUN..!" Asia meringsut ke arahku, walau dengan menahan sakit di kakinya.

Sesampainya di belakangku, dia langsung memelukku dari belakang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." ingin sekali aku menghajar orang orang brengsek itu, namun apa daya. Tubuhku sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Lagi, aku lagi lagi melihat mereka tertawa gila sambil berkata seperti, MATI berulangkali.

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat, dengan tampang ceria orang itu berkata, MATILAH, NAK.!

Dia semakin mendekat, kemudian tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, dia menendang tubuhku hingga aku terpental.

Karena masih memelukku dari belakang, Asia juga ikut terpental. Sesaat sebelum berbenturan dengan lantai, aku memutar tubuhku menghadap Asia dan memeluknya, suapaya dampaknya tidak terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Uugghh.." aku mengeluh kesakitan, sewaktu punggungku berbenturan dangan lantai.

Sekarang, ketiga orang yang lainnya juga mendekat, dan mereka berempat mengarahkan senjata mereka pada kami.

Aku tak menyangka, akan secepat inikah hidupku.? Tak bisakah aku merasakan kehidupan ini lebih lama lagi.? Bahkan aku belum menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Asia. Ironis memang, tapi ini sudah ditakdirkan. Dan sesaat sebelum mereka menarik pelatuk pada senjata mereka, kusadari bahwa Asia sudah tak sadarkan diri, dia pingsan.

Inikah akhirku.?

Menyedihkan sekali.

"Aishiteru, Asia-chan.." hanya sebuah bisikan lemah yang bisa kuucapkan sebelum mereka menarik pelatuknya secara bersamaan.

DHOOR.! DHOOR.! DHOOR.! DHOOR.!

Bersamaan dengan suara tembakan itu, dapat kurasakan benda cair berbau amis mengenai wajahku, dan sesuatu telah berhasil menembus jantungku.

Kuhembuskan nafasku perlahan, lalu setelah itu perlahan lahan kesadaranku mulai menghi...

LANG.

:

 **...YANG MERUPAKAN AKHIR DARI SEBUAH KISAH...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAN MERUPAKAN AWAL DARI KISAH LAINNYA.**

:

HOI HOI... Gimana.? Greget nggak.?

Apa pendapat kalian, para fansku.? Hehe..

.

Jujur, sebenarnya saya sedikit bingung mau nentuin endingnya. Dan setelah mendapat pencerahan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, yah gini hasilnya.

.

Udah ah saya gak mau banyak bicara.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

Menurut kailan, pantaskah untuk dibuatkan sequelnya.?

.

Salam IchaIcha...


End file.
